The missing one
by heirofashesandfire
Summary: When Aelin is depressed, Lysandra helps out. All characters property of the fabulous Sarah J. Maas


Aelin lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had been that way for several hours, unmoving and barely blinking or speaking when someone went in to check up on her. She had not eaten all day, nor slept or gotten up to play pianoforte like she usually did. She just lay there.

And Rowan didn't like it.

He paced around outside her room, the way he had been doing all day. It made Aedion restless and he snapped at him

'Quit it, would you?'

Rowan snarled at him in reply. something was up with her and he wouldn't rest until he found out what it was.

'Something must have happened to make her like this. She wouldn't just randomly lay there whilst everyone rushes round trying to figure out what's wrong.'

Aedion just stared at the floor. Chaol was at the Torre Cesme and Dorian was ruling in Rifthold, so there was no way they could ask them what was wrong. Even though they had both sent messengers to ask.

the door creaked open and they both looked up to see Lysandra enter the room wearing a burgundy day gown with a silk ribbon tied around her slim waist.

Lysandra looked to them both, read the wreched expressions on their faces and nodded.

'What's up with Aelin, boys?'

Rowan snarled at being called such a thing but Aedion interrupted him.

'How did you know?'

Lysandra gave him a look.

'Whenever either of you is sitting here uselessly looking all pathetic ad helpless, something is wrong with Aelin. It's happened before, remember?'

It had happened before. When the day Aelin's parents had died came around again, she had stolen a horse and rode off into the forest. Rowan had yelled at her when she got back, but had given her some room when he saw how red and puffy her eyes were.

'This is different. She's just lying there.'

Lysandra heared how pathetic Rowan sounded and sighed.

'I guess I had better talk to her then, huh?'

They both looked so grateful that she felt just a little envious that Aelin had so many people who cared about her. Especially handsome Fae males.

Shaking her head bemusedly, she opened Aelin's door and went in.

Aelin _was_ just lying there.

Her silvery hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head, and her turquoise and gold eyes staring at the ceiling.

Lysandra closed the door quietly behind her, and knelt at the edge of the bed. she knew exactly what was wrong with Aelin. She had been in her position before.

'Who was it?' She whispered.

When Wesley had died she had worn to herself that she would kill Arobynn when the time was right.

Every year, on the anniversary of the oath, if she had not fulfilled it, she would call in sick and in in bed all day going over in her mind her vow and mourn Wesley.

'She was called Nehemia. I loved her very much' Aelin croaked out.

'How did she die?' Lysandra asked cautiously.

'Killed. Assassinated. By a man I knew. You remember Archer Finn?'

Lysandra nodded.

'He arranged it. Neither of them are still alive, but it doesn't bring her back. She's gone forever. I'll never forgive myself for not being there, not protecting her. But I will be at peace when I know that her fathers crown is restored to his head.'

'Where is he?' Lysandra asked.

'I don't know. But I will find him.'

They were silent for about a minute, and a single tear rolled down Aelin's face.

'What did she look like?' Lysandra asked suddenly.

'She had really dark brown eyes, so dark, like good chocolate that danced with stars when she laughed. She had such long eyelashes as well, that were so, so beautiful. She had skin like copper. She had straight, pearly white teeth. She wore here hair in braids. She wore gold, which perfectly complemented her skin tone. When she smiled she got crinkles at the edge of her eyes and dimples in her cheeks. She was beautiful. She was my beautiful, beautiful friend.

And she's gone.'

Aelin turned quiet.

'Look at me.' Lysandra whispered hoarsely.

Aelin didn't move.

' _Look_ at me.'

Aelin turned to look at her. And gasped.

Sitting before her was Nehemia. Exactly the same Nehemia, with no mutilated body or blood stained clothes.

'How... how are you...' Aelin trailed off.

'I found a painting of her, sent over here by Dorian.' Lysandra said.

Aelin reached out to touch her face, her moth parted and her eyes wide. Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled Lysandra/Nehemia towards her into a tight hug.

'Thankyou.' she said with a muffled sob into her shoulder.

Lysandra smiled, and hugged her closer.


End file.
